


Ninja Holidays

by secretuchiha



Series: Infinite Tsukuyomi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Gen, Holidays, Origin Myths, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretuchiha/pseuds/secretuchiha
Summary: Holiday myths and practices with a ninja twist.





	Ninja Holidays

“Haku.”

“Zabuza-sama,” the young boy greeted.

Zabuza walked past him and into their hideout, motioning for his disciple to follow. At once, Haku left his work for tomorrow and beckoned to his master's call.

A small fire burst to life in the cave. Haku settled next to it in his sleeping mat. His master sat on a worn stone across from him, looking up from the burning pit once Haku stopped shifting.

“Haku,” he began, “have you heard of the Shinobi of the Northern Continent?”

“No, Zabuza-sama,” he dutifully replied, watching his master with rapt attention.

Zabuza nodded, expecting as much, before he continued his nightly lecture. “From the tip of Lightning Country, it takes five to six months by boat to reach the Northern Continent. It's an arctic wasteland as unforgiving as the shinobi world.

“At its center is an endless snowstorm. The snow is a barrier and a sensing ward, like the rain that perpetually falls in Ame. It hides the Village Hidden in the Arctic, who keep to themselves much like the samurai of Iron Country. But there was one powerful shinobi there—the Shinobi of the Northern Continent.

“Faster than the Yellow Flash, with his summons he could traverse the entire world in one night, infiltrating every home and hideout undetected. His spy network was unprecedented; he knew every last kill or deed any ninja ever committed.”

Haku rarely reacted, so when his eyes widened slightly with each description, Zabuza couldn't help but chuckle.

“It was said members of the Yuki clan helped him with his work. In exchange, he granted the clan his power, the ice release technique.”

Haku’s eyes flickered with a mix of awe and sadness. Zabuza didn't dwell on it, turning his eyes to the flames.

“Ice release was what bolstered his speed and stealth, and as it was his, it will soon be  _ your _ greatest strengths.”

Haku took those words as truth; he would train hard to make it so. “I understand,” he affirmed. After many nights spent just like this, Haku knew they’d come to the end of the story. His eyelids fluttered before drifting shut. “Good night, Zabuza-sama.”

Zabuza waited, looking off into the night. “Good night, Haku,” he said long after the other had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas and Santa actually seem to be a thing in the canon universe, so this was my take on Santa. Looking to ninja-fy Valentine's at some point hahaha... That should be fun.


End file.
